This article of manufacture relates generally to an elongated structural support; and more particularly to a novel and improved structural support member for a collapsible shelter having a cellular core structure characterized by its high strength and ability to withstand a combination of axial bending stresses and tensile loading as well as torsional forces. A structural support member may be used in combination with an adjustment assembly and improved mounting members to provide for an improved collapsible shelter with added stability and strength.
Modern load-bearing supports for canopies, shelters, umbrellas and the like need to be lightweight yet also capable of sustaining loading forces, such as, gravity, winds and other forces. Hollow stainless steel members which have been used in the past, are heavy and must withstand high wind speeds and structural loads while efficiently and inexpensively reinforcing the load carrying capacity of the structural member. The following article of manufacture is a novel and improved structural support member which is lightweight yet is able to withstand multidirectional forces.
The following embodiments and aspects thereof are described and illustrated in conjunction with systems which are meant to be exemplary and illustrative, not limiting in scope.